


Emerald in the Dark

by smapxorenji



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smapxorenji/pseuds/smapxorenji
Summary: Aiba hoped Jun hadn't seen him in the hall when he was in his other mode.





	Emerald in the Dark

Aiba flew into his room via the window before he retracted his emerald wing and took off his rabbit kabuki mask. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror and wondered if Jun had really seen him then back at the concert hall when he was fending off ghouls with Nino. The brief eye contact with Jun near the stage was enough to make him all panicky as he brought the fight with the female ghoul to the exit swiftly for fear of being found out.

He really hoped he didn’t.

“I shouldn’t have helped Nino.”

He mumbled and was about to take off his black sweater when he heard a knock on the door and froze.

“Aiba-kun?”

It was Jun.

“Yes?” Aiba shouted and grabbed a piece of wet wipes from the box on his side table to wipe away traces of dried blood on his neck before he changed quickly into a clean white tee.

“I bought some coffee beans at Ohno-san's shop earlier before I came up. Do you want some coffee?”

Aiba did one last check of his appearance in the mirror and took a deep breath before he walked over to open the door. There Jun was with a brown pack of beans on hand and he leaned in to take a closer look at the label.

“That would be nice!”

Jun nodded and turned to head for the kitchen. “I’ll grind the beans now.”

“How was your friend’s recital?” Aiba followed him out to the dining area and sat down across the table where he was beginning to grind the beans.

“Sho-san probably had a minor mistake in-between but otherwise ok. He’s probably overthinking right now.” Jun replied and took a seat opposite Aiba. “Anyway, something bizarre happened in the hall earlier but I guess everything went fine in the end.”

“Oh?” Aiba said nervously and looked at Jun who in turn was looking right back at him with curiosity reflected in his eyes. He had a bad feeling about it. “I suppose all’s good then?”

Jun nodded and stopped his coffee grinding before he slipped a hand into his pocket and placed a black bracelet with a silver leaf dangle charm on the table. Aiba gasped softly and covered a hand over his naked right wrist under the table.

“I saw this drop from Usagi-chan at the concert hall while fending off some weird folks with the tiny guy.” He moved to take a seat beside his partner who was biting his lip. “Don’t lose it again.”

Aiba eyed the bracelet on the table for a short moment before he sighed in defeat and nodded. Jun knew it was his as that dangle charm was custom-made with the help of Ohno and was mentally kicking himself for dropping the bracelet earlier at the hall without realising it.

“Give me your hand.”

Aiba did as he was told and Jun wore the bracelet back onto his right wrist before he touched the charm. It was his first gift to him when they started dating a year ago.

“I’m happy you wear it 24/7.” Jun grinned and proceeded to examine his hands. “Are you hurt anywhere? Those weird guys sure didn’t hold back their punches at you earlier.”

“Oh don't worry, those guys were not up to our level.” Aiba replied and waved a hand to dismiss Jun’s comment. “I might have a sore spot on my right shoulder but otherwise I’m fine.”

Jun frowned and eyed Aiba’s shoulder to which the latter took it as a signal and pulled the neck of his tee upwards gently for him to see. True enough, there was a red patch above the collarbone but nothing too serious. He heaved a sigh of relief and patted his arm.

“Can I see it?”

Aiba knew that he could not hide the truth from Jun any longer and sighed once more before he flexed his wing out carefully so as not to hit the dining room lights. He watched quietly as Jun was looking intently at his wing and was unsure if he would be freaked out by the sight of it.

“It’s pretty. Why didn’t you show it to me earlier?”

“You’re not afraid?”

Jun frowned and shook his head at once. “Why should I be?”

“Even after seeing me fight in there earlier with bloodshed and my eyes looking like this?” He continued with his blood red eyes staring at him. “I’m not the normal guys you know out there.”

“Aiba-kun, you’re not the regular guys I know when I first saw you with that absurd amount of positive vibes and the tendency to get overexcited at random stuff.” He said, undaunted by the way his eyes looked and continued. ”Your additional stuff makes you even more special to me.”

Aiba looked away from Jun to keep his tears at bay. “No one has ever said that to me before. I only see and smell fear from them whenever they see me like this.”

“If they look at your wing from another angle, it’s really a pretty sight especially under the lights. It’s literally shimmering.” Jun smiled and folded his arms. “Is that why you seldom eat in front of me?”

“Yeah, I can’t eat like a normal person.”

“So that’s the reason why you drink coffee every day?”

Aiba nodded and retracted his wing as the colour of his eyes went back to normal. “Coffee and tea both work for me actually.”

“Looks like I need some coffee recommendations from Ohno-san soon.” Jun rubbed his chin and Aiba could only chuckle in amusement.

“You’re really different from the others.”

“That’s why you like me, no?”

Aiba laughed and leaned in to kiss Jun.

“Point taken.”

“So,” Jun paused as he continued to grind the coffee beans. “That tiny guy is your friend?”

“His name is Nino and he’s apparently together with Sho-chan!”

“Really?” Jun raised an eyebrow in surprise and Aiba wondered if he had said the wrong thing. “I figured Sho-san is with someone right now but he just refuses to tell me.”

Aiba slapped his forehead and sighed dramatically. His partner is going to have a field day with Sho the next time they meet and he has an inkling of what was going to come from Nino after.

“Great, Nino is going to kill me for sure.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Aiba in this fic is based on Tokyo Ghoul's Kirishima Touka with modifications made. Also, it isn't formally mentioned but Nino's a ghoul too.
> 
> Behind the scenes, Sho and Ohno were high-school mates and it was Ohno who actually introduced Nino to Sho at his coffee shop. And nope, Sho doesn't know that Nino's a ghoul but being the smart one, he probably has an idea of it after the fight in the hall.
> 
> Lastly, 'Usagi' means rabbit. =)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
